Amour impossible
by Ikara-Sensei
Summary: Yuki, une jeune pirate de l'équipage du Roux, est confiée au Shichibukai Mihawk à cause d'une triste raison. Qu'elle est cette raison ? Et puis surtout, qu'est-ce que l'avenir leurs réserve ? (Désolée pour ce médiocre résumé...)
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Bienvenue aux personnes qui sont venus pour lire ma Fanfic ^^ Déjà ben ça fait super plaisir et je tiens à vous le dire ! J'avais déjà écrit une ancienne fanfic mais que je n'ai malheureusement pas terminée et je l'ai arrêté :/ (J'avais oublié l'histoire XD oui vous avez devant vous quelqu'un de très très douée XD)**

 **Mais bon, trêve de blabla inutile, je vous laisse place à une petite présentation de la fic et ensuite l'histoire pourra enfin commencer ^^**

* * *

 _ **Présentation de la Fanfic:**_

 _ **Titre:**_ **Amour** **impossible**

 _ **Genre:**_ **Ro** **mance, drame.**

 ** _Personnages:_ ****OC (inventée par mes soins héhé), Dracule Mihawk, Shanks et son équipage. (Oui j'ai la flemme d'écrire tous leurs noms maintenant :p)**

 _ **Chapitres:**_ **Autant qu'il en faudra pour terminer l'histoire !**

 _ **Manga:**_ **One Piece. Je tiens à rappeler que One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et que j'utilise son magnifique univers pour cette fanfiction qui appartient à mon cerveau débordant d'imagination :)**

 **Ah oui et aussi petite précision, cette histoire ce déroule dans une timeline différente et incohérente avec l'histoire de One Piece. Je m'explique: Dans mon histoire, Luffy et son équipage n'ont jamais existé mais Shanks a quand même un bras en moins et c'est un Yonkou. pareil pour Mihawk. Je l'ai fait plus jeune dans cette histoire (30 ans) pour pas qu'il soit trop vieux pour le déroulement amoureux de l'histoire xD Mais lui aussi reste Shichibukai et le meilleur sabreur au monde ! Voilà voilà ^^**

 **Voilà petite présentation terminée ! J'espère que ça vous ennuie pas trop x) Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, car l'histoire commence !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1: Rencontre des deux extrêmes_**

 **Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil illuminait de tous ces rayons les vastes plaines de terre et cette immense masse d'eau que présentait cette planète. Ce vent qui soulevait les pirates et marines de tout évanouissements dû à la chaleur, de part sa douce brise, était là lui aussi pour améliorer ce temps paradisiaque que même les animaux prenaient plaisir à savourer. Et le seul qui n'aurait pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à faire une balade pour profiter de ce climat n'était sans doute qu'un sombre idiot ! Et heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de ce vieux cher Capitaine !**

 **-** Ahhh enfin nous voilà arriver sur cette maudite île !

\- Haha elle est bien drôle celle-là ! Vous osez vous plaindre alors que c'est vous qui avez organisé ce rendez-vous sur cette île ? Foutaise !

 **Tels étaient les paroles qui résonnaient sur une petite île perdue au millieu de l'océan, accompagnées de bruits de pas. Quatres hommes marchaient en suivant le premier qui semblait mener le pas. Le râleur. C'était un grand homme, auquel il lui manquait un bras; sûrement perdu dans une épreuve dangereuse, à moins qu'il soit masochiste ! Une autre chose flagrante sur son physique était qu'il aborait une triple cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche ! Signe d'une dure bataille, ou d'un autre élan sado maso, quoique...Bref, cet homme était un guerrier respecté et ça se voyait ! En même temps, l'Akagami n'avait peur de personne ! Shanks, cet homme d'une énorme importance venant sur une petite île pour un rendez-vous... En tout cas, l'air plutôt rigolo que portait d'habitude le Roux n'était pas extrêmement présent cette fois-ci... C'était du sérieux. Seul ses compagnons semblaient légèrement plus détendus. Surtout Yasopp, l'incroyable tireur qui ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des réflections sur sa manière de se comporter. Tous deux étaient suivis de Ben Beckman, un grand gars aux cheveux gris et fortement intelligent, puis de Lucky Roo, un plus petit homme mais assez imposant, armé d'un bandeau vert sur la tête et d'une cuisse de poulet dans la main droite.**

 **-** Pfff pourquoi on est là sérieux ?! Et puis vous aves tous l'air d'être au courant sauf moi ! J'appelle ça du sexisme ! **Dit une voix féminine, venant de derrière les quatres hommes.**

\- La ferme gamine. On verra ça une fois que nous serons arrivés à l'endroit indiqué par le Capitaine. **Retorqua Ben, plutôt nonchalant envers son interlocutrice. Comme si il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques déplaisantes de la part de cette personne.**

 **En effet, cette demoiselle accompagnait le reste de la troupe, marchant derrière eux et traînant le pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être inconnue de ces accompagnateurs. Heureusement ! Comment ne pas connaitre quelqu'un qui fait parti du même équipage que toi ? Et oui, cette ''gamine'' comme l'avait si bien traité le grisonnant faisait partie de l'équipage du Roux ! Une furie à 800 000 000 de berrys ayant seulement 21 ans ne pouvait faire partie que d'un bon équipage, et celui de Shanks était parfait ! Yuki... Quel joli prenom ! Et sûrement pas choisi au hasard. Son charme glacial et ses beaux cheveux de couleur neige étaient des preuves renforçant le choix de ce prénom. Ses magnifiques yeux azurés plongeaient n'importe qui, croisant son regard, dans une infinie et scintillante mer bleue. Et puis les femmes pirates ne courraient pas les rues ! Encore un autre point marquant l'originalité de cette dernière.**

\- Shanks, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ?! **Commença à questionner Yuki, qui voyait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.**

\- Ha ben... Parce que c'est une surprise ! Haha... **Tenta de rattraper Lucky, pour sauver son Capitaine.**

\- Pour une surprise, c'est sur que c'en est une... **Répondit amèrement le Roux, incapable de manifester une autre grimace que celle d'un blasé.**

 **Malgré ces réponses, Yuki ne rétorqua pas. Elle n'était pas énervée qu'ils ne lui disent rien. En fait, elle avait une idée de pourquoi ils étaient là, ici, tous ensemble. Enfin, une idée, c'était vite dit ! Elle pensait à une chose, c'est tout. Mais de toute façon, jamais elle ne pourrait leurs en vouloir de faire quelque chose car ils faisaient tout pour son bien-être ! C'est eux qu'ils l'ont recueillis, nourris et appris tous ce dont elle a besoin jusqu'à maintenant, alors elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils la trahissent en lui faisant du mal.**

 _ **~Quelques minutes plus tard~**_

\- Oh c'est ici ? **Demanda la jeune femme, en voyant un lieu qui semblait être aménagé.**

\- Oui. Sauf qu'il manque la personne avec qui on devait parler... Abruti fini... Où est-il ? **S'exclama Shanks, avant de se diriger vers une belle bouteille de rhum qui n'attendait que lui.**

\- Quelle politesse... Non mais oh c'est quoi votre problème vous êtes éduqués oui ou non !? **Interrogea-t-elle, en regardant les quatres hommes prenant leurs aises en buvant, mangeant ou s'asseyant sur les affaires de l'hôte tant attendu.**

 **Était-elle donc entourée de fous ? C'est exactement la question qu'elle se posait tous les jours en voyant son équipage et surtout son Capitaine. Cette question resta dans sa tête jusqu'à que sa tranquillité soit mise en attente par l'arrivée d'une forte présence, se rapprochant du groupe et jusqu'à arriver... Derrière Yuki.**

\- Alors c'est comme ça que vous montrez l'exemple à la jeunesse ? En utilisant les affaires de pauvres gens partis pour trouver à manger ? Bravo Shanks. **Ricana une grave et belle voix qui observait le spectacle que son vieil ami avait fait en s'appropriant ses biens pendant quelques instants. Il alla ensuite poser la viande trouvée pour son repas au coin du feu pour la laisser cuir.**

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être là pendant notre arrivée, Taka no Me ! **E** **xpliqua l'Akagami pour se défendre et en reprenant le même ton sarcastique que son interlocuteur.**

\- Dracule Mihawk... Sérieusement !? Tu m'etonnes que l'aura ressentie tout à l'heure était si puissante ! **Pensa Yuki, en repenssant à la peur que lui avait procurée l'arrivée de cet homme. Alors c'était donc avec lui que Shanks et le reste de l'équipage voulait s'entretenir ? Elle savait que Taka no Me était un grand ami et rival de son Capitaine, mais était-ce judicieux de lui demander un service la concernant sûrement ? Avec son air ''je m'en foutiste'' il n'était pas le mieux pour s'occuper des affaires d'une gamine. Ahhh gamine, quel surnom détestable !**

\- Hé oh gamine ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! **Cria Yasopp envers Yuki, qui restait là à ne rien faire.**

\- Ouais... **Repondit-elle simplement, pour ne pas exploser de colère à cause du fameux ''gamine''. Elle se dirigea donc à côté de Lucky, qui était le plus loin de Mihawk. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être proche de lui, mais elle se dit que plus elle était loin, mieux ça allait. Elle commença donc a enrouler une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, signe d'ennui.**

\- Ben tiens, mange ! **Lui dit Lucky entre quelques rires de ses compagnons, lui tenant un morceau de viande.**

\- Non merci j'ai pas faim. **Exprima-t-elle en continuant nerveusement de tourner sa mèche de cheveux.**

\- N'aies pas peur je n'ai pas empoisonné cette viande comme tu pourrais peut-être le croire. **Se moqua Mihawk, toujours de son air moqueur envers la jeune fille.**

\- Haha très drôle, je savais pas que vous étiez humoriste en plus d'être sabreur ! **Retorqua-t-elle sur le même ton moqueur que lui, avant de penser qu'il était sacrément con, comme la plupart des hommes et surtout pirates de cette époque. Elle pensa que ça allait mal avec la description froide et sérieuse qu'on lui avait faite de lui. Peut-être que Shanks avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, comme a peu près tout le monde avec qui il rentrait contact !**

\- Bon, trêve de moqueries et insultes inutiles, je vais maintenant vous parler de ce dont pourquoi nous sommes venus. **Coupa l'Akagami, sur un ton sérieux et froid. Tout le monde l'écoutait, même Mihawk. Le moment était venu de savoir enfin la raison de ce déplacement pour retrouver le Shichibukai.** Pour commencer, il n'y a que toi, Yuki et Mihawk qui ne sont pas au courant.

\- Me faire venir sans me dire la raison, je l'ai seulement fait parce que j'ai une dette envers toi, Akagami. **Expliqua le Faucon, qui, comme tout les pirates, avait une parole d'honneur envers ceux qui l'avaient aidé autrefois et donc qui avait une dette envers eux.**

\- C'est ma maladie... C'est ça ? **Demanda Yuki, attristée.**

 **Tous les autres membres de l'équipages la regardèrent tristement, confirmant ce qu'elle venait de dire.**

\- Une maladie ? **Interrogea Mihawk d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, faisant plus honneur à sa réputation et ce que Yuki apprécia quand même.**

\- En fait-

\- Je peux l'expliquer moi-même ? **Delanda Yuki, ayant coupée Shanks à l'instant. Après sa demande, il lui fit un geste de la tête, montrant qu'elle pouvait continuer.** Oui, je suis malade. C'est à cause de mon fruit du démon, le Tempo-Tempo no Mi.

\- Ton fruit du démon ? Ce n'est pas censé rendre malade à ce que je sache. **S'exprima Taka no Me en écoutant le récit de la jeune fille.**

\- Et bien je suis une exception alors ! **S'énerva-t-elle avant de reprendre.** Avec ce fruit, je peux contrôler le temps. Je peux retourner dans le passé, aller dans le futur, accélérerer et ralentir tout ce dont j'ai envie. Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais une immense capacité temporelle ! Je pouvais remonter et aller dans le temps comme bon me semblait ! Bon, j'avais une certaine limite quand même. Cinq ans était le maximum que je pouvais dans les deux sens, mais cela était amplement suffisant pour une gami... enfant de mon âge ! En plus il n'y avait aucuns risques de changements dû à ma présence car on ne pouvait pas me voir ni me toucher ! **Elle était émerveillée à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ça, et cela ne changeait pas ! Toutes les choses qu'elles avaient vu devaient être merveilleuses, surtout à son âge. N'importe quel enfant aurait adoré ces voyages temporels !** Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais ces voyages ont eu une répercussion sur moi et ont endommagé mon coeur.

\- Ton coeur... **Répéta machinalement Mihawk, écoutant toujours Yuki.**

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai. Mon coeur est juste abîmé et des fois mon état empire d'un coup. A cause de ça, je suis limitée pour utiliser mon pouvoir. Je ne peux plus l'utiliser autant ou sinon ça... **stoppa-t-elle un instant, repensant à un triste événement.**

 **Shanks, voyant qu'elle devenait encore plus triste, se leva et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et lui sourit. Ce sourire qu'elle trouvait généralement idiot, lui redonnait pourtant le moral à chaque coups durs. Elle regarda devant elle, et vit que tous ces autres Nakamas portaient ce même sourire d'idiot, qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Ceux qu'elle considérait comme ça famille étaient des idiots, mais ils avaient tous un coeur en or ! Aucun trésor n'était aussi brillant que le coeur d'un de ses camarades.**

\- Mais... Si c'est à cause de ça que nous sommes venus, je ne vois pas en quoi Taka no Me avait besoin de venir ? **Demanda Yuki, à peine remise de ses émotions. Mais elle avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de venir alors que cela ne la concernait qu'elle et son équipage ? Shanks n'oserait quand même pas...**

\- Je me posais la même question, Akagami. **Enchaîna Oeil de Faucon, comme pour appuyer sur ce que venait de dire Yuki. Et d'ailleurs, il ne semblait ne pas avoir de compassion vis-à-vis de son histoire. Quelle froideur d'esprit !**

\- Tu as une dette envers moi, n'est-ce pas Mihawk ? **Interrogea le Roux.**

\- Oui. **Répondit froidement et sèchement le Shichibukai.**

\- Je t'en prie... Occupe-toi de Yuki et soigne-la !

 **Un silence monstre se fit ''entendre''. Le regard de Yuki montrait tellement de sentiments négatifs en même temps qu'il aurait été impossible de tous les citer. Elle se sentait abandonnée...Pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'aller avec Mihawk alors qu'elle pouvait rester avec ses Nakamas !?**

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?! Ça sert à rien que j'y aille ! Vous voulez m'abandonner c'est tout ! **S'exclama a-t-elle sauvagement envers toutes les personnes ici présentes ! Si ils voulaient la guérir, ça serait sûrement pas avec un Shichibukai qu'elle serait le plus en sécurité ! Une pirate et un Shichibukai, ce n'était pas pareil pour elle ! Elle avait du respect envers Mihawk en tant que sabreur mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un pirate corrompu ! Un pirate ayant fait une sorte de pacte avec la Marine, même si c'était pour ne plus se faire emmerder à chaque fois qu'elle vous voyez, n'était plus un pirate pour elle !**

\- Yuki, nous ne pouvons pas te guérir ! Nous avons chercher pendant longtemps des docteurs ou un remède mais nous n'avons rien trouvé ! Aucunes des solutions que nous avons essayées n'a marché ! Mais... J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait recruté un nouveau docteur chez les marines, et qu'il avait créé un nouveau médicament spécialement prévu pour le coeur et les utilisateurs de fruits du démon ! C'est ta... Non notre seule chance que tu guérisses ! **Expliqua le Roux, prit d'émotion. Il voulait qu'elle aille bien, il la considérait comme sa fille ! N'importe quel père ferait tout pour sa fille, non ?**

\- Et si nous voulons te confier à Mihawk, c'est parce qu'il fait parti des Shichibukais. Tu nous vois quand même pas aller voir la Marine, avec un Yonkô dans notre équipage et demander à ce qu'on soigne l'un des nôtres ? Ils veulent nous voir crever ou enfermer dans une prison je te rappelle ! **Continua Ben, tout en essayant de ne pas la blesser encore plus et en lui faisant comprendre que c'est important.**

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? **Demandèrent Yasopp et Lucky, tous les deux en chœur.**

\- Et pourquoi je devrai forcément aller avec lui pendant la recherche de ce médoc ? **Dit la jeune femme, cherchant encore et toujours la petite bête.**

\- Le nouveau monde est plus dangereux en ce moment. Si tu vas avec lui, tu pourras rester sur l'ile à te reposer sans prendre le risque d'utiliser ton pouvoir et sans pirates ou marines à nos trousses. **Rétorqua rapidement Shanks, dans le but de dissuader sa protégée de trouver un échappatoire à cette situation.**

\- Et son avis tu t'en fous !? **S'agita-t-elle une fois de plus, en ajoutant Taka no Me dans la discussion. En même temps elle avait raison ! Il devait lui aussi donner son avis pour cette décision ! Prendre en charge une telle responsabilité n'est pas rien, même si elle était adulte; et surtout aussi pour ne pas y aller.**

 **Tous les regards furent tournés vers Mihawk, toujours paisiblement assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de vin porté à sa bouche. Il prit une grande gorgée, inspira et posa son verre délicatement sur sa table de fortune.**

\- J'ai une dette envers Akagami. C'est tout. Peut importe ce qu'il me demandera je dois le faire tant que ma dette n'est pas comparable au service qu'il m'a accordé précédemment. Un pirate tient toujours promesse... Que dis-je ! Un homme tient toujours promesse ! **Répondit finalement le Shichibukai. Ces paroles auront donc montré le jugement de cette affaire, qui était forte décevante pour la pauvre Yuki.**

\- Alors c'est comme ça hein... **Commença la belle, se retenant de fondre en larmes. Elle aurait pu essayer de s'en aller, mais cela reviendrait au même: être séparée de ses proches. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas le courage ni l'envie. Dégoutée, voilà ce qu'elle était.**

\- Oh ma belle ! **Dit Shanks, se jetant dans ses bras, accompagné de Yasopp et Lucky, Ben étant moins calinou que ça.**

\- On se reverra dans pas longtemps !

\- Et Mihawk est débrouillard ! Il va avoir ce médicament et ce docteur !

\- T'en fais pas Gamine. **Tels étaient les belles paroles que l'équipage dit pour réconforter Yuki, et eux même par l'occasion ! Le temps de dire au revoir était venu. Malheureusement. Mihawk prit juste les affaires qui lui servaient dans un sac, et se tenu prêt à partir.**

\- Désolé gamine, ça va peut-être pas être de la rigolade pour toi... et pour moi aussi, mais si Shanks m'a demandé de te guérir, je le ferai. Ok ?

 **Il était sincère, et elle le voyait. Malgré qu'elle le haïsse pour son rôle de Shichibukai et même qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, elle savait que c'était un homme de confiance. Et pas seulement parce que Shanks lui avait demandé ! Non, il y avait autre chose d'indescriptible...**

-Oui. **C'était sa réponse. La réponse qui voulait dire qu'elle était prête, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de penser. Elle s'avança vers Mihawk, puis se retouna vers ses Nakamas. Elle sourit.**

Bye bye ! Quand on se reverra, je serai guérie ! **Puis elle se retourna vers Mihawk, et commença à le suivre.**

 **Les autres membres de l'équipage les regardèrent tristement partir, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir apercevoir la belle et blanche chevelure de Yuki. Ça y est. Elle était partie, dans la seule chance de pouvoir les retrouver entièrement guérie... Mais... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'au lieu d'un au revoir, ce n'était peut-être... Qu'un adieu...**

* * *

 **Voilà ce premier chapitre enfin terminé ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus (À toi aussi Caporal Chef Livaï ! Tu te reconnaîtras ^^), ça compte beaucoup pour moi ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lui ce premier chapitre, et pourquoi pas lire les autres que je mettrai en ligne plus tard ! (Auto pub xD) Votre avis me ferai également super plaisir, que ce soit positif, négatif, pour poser une question ou autres ^^ Bon ben je vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Mata ne mina-san ! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Helloooo ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi pour ma part ça va super ^^ Je suis vraiment HYPER contente que ça vous plaise ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont follow, aimé, ou tout simplement lu la fanfic ^^ Et également un énorme merci pour les reviews et à mon Caporal Chef adoré pour ton soutien :-* Je vous aime trop x) Voilà, fini de parler (ou plutôt d'écrire xD), je laisse place au deuxième chapitre de cette (magnifique XD) Fanfiction ! Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Éclats de rire. Éclat de Rhum.**_

 **Cela faisait maintenant deux heures. Deux heures que l'île avait disparue de leur champ de vision. Deux heures qu'ils naviguaient vers une direction, inconnue pour l'une, familière pour l'un. Ils ? Mihawk et Yuki, vraiment ravis de faire ce chemin ensemble. Ah, quelle belle blague ! Ravis ? Eux ? Foutaises ! Enfin, surtout pour notre petite Blanche-Neige adorée qui était vraiment dépitée, malgré son effort pour le cacher. De son côté, le sabreur n'avait pas l'air d'être différent de son habitude. Toujours de glace, pas un sourire en vue, qui serait pourtant embellir le beau visage de ce trentenaire superbement bien entretenu, faisant craqué la moindre jeunette à la vue du Shichibukai. Cependant, Yuki semblait déroger à la règle. Elle ne souhaitait même pas entrevoir une seule parcelle de son visage, sous la peine de lui coller une énorme baffe venant du plus profond des enfers, tellement sa rage était présente. Mais elle s'en empêchait, déjà parce que ses Nakamas l'attendaient, mais aussi car l'idée de se faire trancher sous la colère du meilleur sabreur au monde n'était pas vraiment top, du moins pour elle... Ou peut-être pas... À voir.**

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, nous allons nous arrêter. **Informa Mihawk, coupant Yuki de ses pensées. En effet, comme il l'avait dit, le ciel se recouvrait d'un voile obscur pour laisser place aux premières lueurs d'étoiles, baignant le ciel d'une fine lumière. Le Shichibukai pensait que, ces étoiles, étaient la pour guider les âmes perdues. C'est ce qu'il fallait pour Yuki; et peut-être même pour lui, qui sait...**

\- C'est vous qui voyiez. Mais on s'arrête où ? Parce que pour l'instant, la seule chose que je vois... Ben c'est de l'eau. **Demanda Yuki, après avoir analyser les propos de son accompagnateur, qui semblait ma foi avoir bu, car aucunes îles n'étaient en vue.**

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se poser là. **Lui répondit-il, alors qu'un rivage se dessinait à l'horizon. Puis ensuite vint s'ajouter de la verdure, du relief , accompagnés de lumière. Une petite île fut donc aperçue au loin, par nos deux compatriotes.**

 **Yuki fut d'abord bouche bée. Soit il était magicien et avait fait apparaitre ce bout de terre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte; ou alors cet homme était doté d'un incroyable sens de l'orientation ! Elle ne sait pourquoi, mais la tête d'un homme aux cheveux verts survint d'un seul coup dans sa tête. Comment et surtout pourquoi imaginer ça, alors qu'elle ne connaissait point d'homme cactus ? Aucunes idées ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas si étonnant, vu l'imagination débordante de la jeune femme. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir...**

\- Connaissez-vous cet endroit ?

\- On peut dire ça. J'y viens souvent lorsqu'il me faut m'arrêter en chemin. **Expliqua-t-il simplement, toujours agrippé à la barre d'une modeste chaloupe, servant de moyen de locomotion.**

 **Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils accostèrent sans soucis sur le rivage sableux de leur destination et mirent pieds à terre.**

\- Ahhh enfin ! Je vais pouvoir me dégourdir ! **S'exclama Yuki en sautant du bateau, visiblement impatiente lors de voyages maritimes. Et dire qu'elle était pirate ! Après ça, Mihawk fit de même et de positionna devant elle. D'un geste rapide de la main, il lui ordonna de le suivre, pour qu'il la guide dans cette dense forêt qui leur faisait face. La gamine se contenta d'obéir sans broncher, ayant peur de se perdre, car elle possédait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation mais aussi parce que l'ile était bien plus grande qu'elle avait pu croire quelques instants plus tôt. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher. Plus ils marchaient, plus ils entendaient du bruit. C'était un mélange de plusieurs voix mais aussi de musique.**

\- Des gens seraient donc installés ici ? Ma foi, ce serait pas étonnant, l'ile n'est pas si petite que ça en fin de compte. **Pensa intérieurement la jeune femme, en se demandant également si Mihawk pouvait potentiellement connaitre ces personnes et si ils étaient également amis. Mais cette pensée ne s'accordait pas avec le caractère bien trempé du Shichibukai, si froid et sérieux et qui d'ailleurs, n'allait sûrement pas avec le drôle de caractère de son ''paternel'' , Shanks.**

 **Continuant leur route à travers cette noble forêt, ils atteignirent un semblant de chemin, qui menait à un autre plus important, et arrivèrent sur une sorte de quartier rempli de dizaines de maisons, peu espacées entre elles. Une foule abondante marchait dans la rue, puis séparément. Les lumières étaient également de fête ce soir, baignant chaque visages d'une magnifique lueur dorée. En plus de la musique, se mêlait des voix, aiguës ou graves, des bruits de pas raflant le sol poussiéreux, sans oublier ceux de bouteilles et de verres se frappant entre eux pour fêter la santé avant consommation. Yuki ne savait pas ce que l'on fêtait ici, mais l'ambiance et surtout l'alcool l'intéressaient grandement ! C'est pour cela qu'elle se dirigea en grande hâte vers ce qui semblait être un bar, sans attendre Mihawk qui se faisait harceler par de vieilles connaissances, qu'elle avait soigneusement éviter afin de profiter pleinement de son escapade au pays du rhum ! Elle fut en seulement quelques secondes devant le bâtiment qui l'intéressait, puis poussa la double-porte faisant office d'entrée pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur. Et elle avait eu raison, c'était bel et bien un bar. Un sourire se dessina sur son pâle visage, pensant à toutes les bouteilles de rhum qu'elle pourrait consommer ici ! Cela lui permettrait aussi de ''décompresser'' de la raison de son voyage mais également d'oublier Mihawk, même si ce ne serait le temps d'un millième de seconde. Sans hésitater, elle alla s'installer sur une des chaises libres qui donnait sur le comptoir, pour plus de rapidité à être servie. Évidemment, vu sa réputation, certaines personnes blablatèrent à son sujet lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, mais évidemment** rien **de bien méchant, car la pirate n'était pas connue pour ses actes de barbaries extrêmes ou autres.**

\- Le meilleur rhum que vous avez ! **S'exclama-t-elle au serveur, aillant une grande envie de consommer.**

\- Bien m'dame ! Ou devrais-je dire mademoiselle ! **C'est ce que lui répondit le serveur, tout en s'exécutant à sortir ses meilleures bouteilles.** Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Oh que oui ! Merci beaucoup ! **Dit-elle presque euphorique, tout en s'emparant d'une bouteille fraîchement sortie que lui tendait l'homme de comptoir. Yuki n'hésita pas une seconde: elle ouvrit rapidement la pauvre bouteille, la préparant à son triste sort de finir dépouiller de son contenu. Le goulot finit en moins de deux à ses belles lèvres rougeoyantes, absorbant l'alcool plus vite qu'une machine. Sa descente était incroyable ! Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de perdre les jeux alcoolisés, assez courant entre grands buveurs.**

\- Eh ben dîtes-moi, vous avez la gorge profonde ! Et puis, c'est pas souvent qu'on voit des membres de l'équipage du Roux ici, à part lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur cet endroit pommé ? **Questionna alors le serveur, essuyant des verres récemment lavés, pour permettre à d'autres alcooliques de rassasier leur soif.**

 **La jeune femme fut ainsi troublée par la question de son interlocuteur. À vrai dire, les mots ne venaient pas. Pourtant, elle pouvait détourner la question ou même mentir, mais sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son epaulex puis s'assoir à ses côtés.**

\- Voyons, est-ce vraiment des manières d'interroger une femme ? En tout cas, elle est avec moi, c'est tout.

 **Après avoir entendu ces paroles, Yuki n'eut point besoin de se retourner d'avantage pour savoir que cette voix et cette manière de parler appartenaient au fameux Shichibukai, laissé tout à l'heure à l'abandon pendant ses séances de ''retrouvailles'' avec certaines connaissances. Mais bon, cela avait dû l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose, vu à quel point il était sociable... En tout cas, Mihawk venait de la ''sauver'' d'une situation assez délicate, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.**

Je vois que Shanks ne recrute que des grandes descentes, à ce que je vois. **Affirma-t-il ironiquement en voyant la bouteille presque vide de sa ''protégée''.** Pour moi, ce sera du rouge. **Demanda le Shichibukai au serveur, appréciant visiblement plus les mixtures raffinées.**

 **Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle, tout était devenu plus bruyant. Comme si cet homme était au centre de toutes les discussions. Après tout, être Corsaire, c'est quand même pas rien !**

-Tiens fiston, ton vin !

\- Merci. **Après avoir reçu sa bouteille, Mihawk commença à la prendre, puis versa son délicieux contenu dans un magnifique verre cristallin. Il le porta ensuite à sa bouche, avalant d'abord une première gorgée, pour savourer le goût, tout en faisant tourner le liquide à l'intérieur de son réservoir. De son côté, Yuki en était dêjà à sa deuxième bouteille, buvant à grande quantité cette création géniale qu'était le rhum. C'est alors qu'un ivrogne s'approcha d'elle et de Mihawk, connaissant à priori le Shichibukai.**

\- Oh mais si c'est pas notre Mihawk adoré ça ! Alors comment tu vas mon vieux ? Ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? **S'enthousiasma le jeune homme venu voir Mihawk, s'appuyant contre lui.**

\- Soru, ton bras.

\- Haha désolé ! **S'excusa-t-il, frottant sa tête avec sa main, signe de gêne. Puis il se retourna vers Yuki, qui regardait Mihawk d'un air amusé, face à cette situation assez marrante à chaque fois que Taka no Me devait faire un ''effort'' minime pour être un minimum sociable. Enfin sociable, c'est un grand mot ! On devrait plus dire qu'il faisait un effort pour parler !** Hé Mihawk, c'est ta copine ?

 **En entendant ça, Yuki fut tellement surprise qu'elle s'étouffa... Puis recracha tout le contenu de sa bouche... Sur Mihawk.**

-...

 **Le silence avait prit place. Plus personne n'osait bouger, et se contentait de regarder avec des yeux ébahis le rhum ruisselant sur le visage du Shichibukai. Il avait reçu le rhum de pleine face. Il posa son verre, et prit la serviette que le serveur lui avait rapidement amené, et commença à se débarbouiller le visage. Soru se retena de partir en courant, tout comme Yuki, ne savant pas où se mettre. Elle était partagée entre peur de se faire étriper et fou rire imminent. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que la fuite était sûrement le meilleur moyen de rester en vie, mais elle ne daigna pas à se lever non plus. Elle continuait à observer Mihawk, même si elle aurait préféré détourner les yeux pour avoir une chance d'échapper de rire, mais cependant ne plus le regarder voulait peut-être dire se prendre un coup de sabre dans le dos, alors son choix était vite fait. De son côté, Taka no Me enleva son chapeau et le posa sur le comptoir, déposa la serviette maintenant alcoolisée à côté, ayant fini sa ''toilette''. Sa tête se tourna vers la fautive. De ses fins yeaux dorés, il la regarda intensément. De la colère ressortait, mais pas que. Cependant, au moment où il posa son regard sur ses grands yeux azurés, elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Les projecteurs étaient braqués sur elle. On n'entendait que ses éclats de rire, de plus en plus forts à chaque fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Voir Mihawk la regarder comme ça, lui avait rappeler la scène de tout à l'heure. C'en était presque une torture, car la jeune femme était obligée de se tenir le ventre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas ressentir de douleur. Et puis, le rhum ingéré juste avant n'y était pas pour rien non plus, vu comment elle avait enchainé les bouteilles. En à peine cinq minutes, elle passa de deux bouteilles à huit... Tout ça pour dire qu'elle était totalement bourrée ! Pendant que Yuki continuait de se fendre la poire (très vieille expression), Mihawk se leva, déposa la somme suffisante pour payer leurs boissons, récupéra son couvre-chef à peine séché, et emporta Yuki par le bras sortant finalement du bar, un fardeau en plus.**

\- Hahaha ! Désolée haha vraiment je hahahaha ! J'ai pas fait exprès hahahahaha ! **S'expliqua difficilement la gamine, essayant de placer un mot entre chaque éclat de rire.**

\- Pfffff... **Ce fut la réponse de Mihawk, désespéré par les actes gênant et idiots de la jeune femme. En plus de la supporter et de subir ses conneries, comme par exemple se prendre un énorme jet de rhum sur la figure, il devait la tenir, là, maintenant, car madame n'arrêtait pas de tanguer comme un bateau à la dérive a cause de la trop grande quantité d'alcool ingérée ! Il en avait marre, mais après tout il avait accepter de s'occuper d'elle. Il aurait pu refuser, mais sa dette envers l'Akagami le lui interdisait. Et puis en y repensant bien, elle était jeune et très insouciante, alors ça passait. Enfin, c'est ce que le Shichibukai se dit en tentant de se rassurer mais surtout de trouver des excuses à ce boulet alcoolique !**

* * *

 **Quelques instants plus tard, les deux compères arrivèrent devant la porte d'une modeste chaumière. Taka no Me rafla le paillasson de ses pieds, pour le soulever et ainsi dévoiler une clé, lui permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Il les ramassa, tout en faisant attention de ne pas cogner Yuki, maintenant endormie sur son dos. L'ivresse à finalement eu raison d'elle ! Mihawk, en ayant prit soin de ne pas abimer la blanche peau de le jeune femme, ouvra la porte et entra. Aussitôt rentré, il déposa son chapeau enfin sec sur une petite table trônant vers l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Une fois en haut, il alla dans la pièce en face de lui, qui semblait être une chambre, et y entra. Il s'avança et déposa le corps endormi de Yuki dans le lit de cette pièce. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture blanchâtre, similaire à ses cheveuxx puis s'en alla vers la porte. Au moment de fermer, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son visage, légèrement éclairé par un rayon de lumière, venant de la lune, dépassant du champs de protection du rideau. Cela fit ressortir encore plus la blacheur de son visage, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger plus que ça Mihawk car il restait là à regarder. Se rendant compte de son activité de ''voyeurisme'', il s'empressa de fermer la porte, et de descendre en bas, pour à son tour plonger dans les bras de Morphée...**

* * *

 **Et voilà les ami(e)s, deuxième chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous accrochez à l'histoire ^^ J'espère aussi que ce n'est pas trop long x) (Ah et désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas le cucu la praline ou tous ce qui est niais, parce que la fin de chapitre l'est un peu ^^') Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, on se retourve pour le prochain ! N'hésitez pas de laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Bye bye !**


End file.
